The dream
by The bildmeister
Summary: It had always been George's dream to have his own land, even a few acres. He wanted to have his own farm and be his own boss. He didn't want to live in the uncertainty where his living situation depended on the temper of his boss. He wanted to give Lennie a life where they could actually live instead of survive, he wanted to give them the life they deserved.
1. Chapter 1

It had always been George's dream to have his own land, even a few acres. He wanted to have his own farm and be his own boss. He didn't want to live in the uncertainty where his living situation depended on the temper of his boss. He wanted to give Lennie a life where they could actually live instead of survive, he wanted to give them the life they deserved.

He knew he was still laying on his bunkbed on a ranch somewhere on the Californian countryside and he knew he was dreaming the dream everyone dreamed, but no one actually achieved. He had always known that his dream probably wouldn't become reality, but the hope got him through the toughest of though situations. All those times they had to fly because of Lennie's actions, that poor bastard didn't know any better, or all those times they didn't have enough money to buy food. And after the events of this night he got his hopes up again.

The old Candy had overheard them talk about their dreams about the farm and Lennie's rabbits. Being the curious old man that he was, Candy had engaged in their conversation. Of course he told the duo about the many times he had heard the story before and about the gazillion times those men had failed. He had asked them how the thought they would accomplish their goal.

After George had told him about their plan to buy the little farm of an old couple for "only" 400 bucks, Candy's eyes lit up.

"I got 100 bucks in my savings and at the end of this month I'll get another 50." Candy had told them excitedly. "If we put my and your part together will have enough and we could leave this hell hole at the end of this month. I could help you guys, please let me go with you?"

Lennie had excitedly nodded and George whom could barely hold his excitement either had asked him if he was sure. They started imagining their future life after an overexcited "Yaaaassss." from George, it had been a long time since George had felt so incredibly happy.

—

After a game of poker they each went to their bunks and tried to get some sleep. They had to work hard after all. Now that everything became quiet George had the time to think. This was an amazing opportunity, one he hadn't dared dreaming of. But had to survive this month and that's where George started to wonder, because even though he loved Lennie to death, he didn't really trust him. Nine of ten times they had lost their job, just within a few weeks of starting it. Lennie had always found a way to get them fired. Last time he wanted to pet the dress of the boss' daughter, who accused him of rape. The time before that he accidentally killed the boss' prize winning dog, because he hugged it too hard. He always found a way and it wouldn't surprise George if he would also get them fired this time.

"You've gotta trust the poor bastard, George, you've known him since he was a small boy, you know he's a good kid," said George to himself. Then he turned one more time and fell sound asleep.

—

It had been two weeks since their life changing talk with old Candy and everything has gone surprisingly well. Apart form that time where Lennie accidentally almost broke a man's arm when he had challenged Lennie to partake in a game of arm wrestling. The poor fellow couldn't use his right arm for four days straight, but then again he had challenged the bear of a men that was Lennie. So George really couldn't blame Lennie for anything.

George was working with Slim a lot, they had become fairly close the last few weeks. George hadn't had a real friend, apart from Lennie, for a long time, so this was a nice change. At first Slim had just helped him with Lennie, he understood their situation and offered to teach Lennie how to play spades. They practiced every day an hour or two, which offered George some time to really rest. Slim also helped Lennie with the pups, so Lennie wouldn't accidentally kill them. George was pretty certain they had both fallen in love with the pups, even though Slim would never admit it. Slim also protected Lennie when he got in trouble with Curley, the boss' son seemed to really hate Lennie. But with the help of Slim, George was certain that that would't be problem.

George had never been so happy to have someone new in his life.

George and Slim had been working together just behind the barn when it happend.

They heard a scream coming from the barn a few hundred feet away, the scream was directly followed by a gunshot and a voice yelling: "Nooooooo…" the yelling voice seemed to become weaker with the second. George knew immediately that it was Lennie, he shared a knowing look with Slim and they started to run.

When they entered the Barn, they couldn't believe their eyes, their mouths fell open. George forgot how to speak and Slim started to quietly cry.


	2. Chapter 2

That fateful day was now exactly four months ago, a lot had happened since. George's life would never be the same. George had finally saved enough money and had bought the little that they had always dreamed of. Now he worked everyday on his own land, he survived of his own crops that he had grown himself and had sold on the market and he had a beautiful dog which George had named Bear after his best friend Lennie.

It was Sunday, late in the afternoon. George was sitting in his rocking chair on the porch and thought about all the things that had happened the last few months, when he was rudely interrupted by Slim who had thrown the ball right in is lap.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of his two best friends, Lennie and Slim, playing ball with their dog Bear. The old Candy was sitting next to them and it was a wonder that he hadn't been hurt yet, seeing the fact that Bear kept jumping up against the old man. This was the first moment in his life that George was truly happy and he was totally okay with the feeling.

—

When they had run into that barn four months ago, they had been welcomed with the sight of a smiling Curley with a still smoking gun in his hands, Curley's wife looking at the situation with full unbelief and the saddest and worst thing George had ever seen. A crying Lennie holding the body of his favorite pup, the pup he had loved like his own child for the last few weeks.

Curley had walked into the barn where the puppies were, knowing Lennie would be there too. His wife had run after him, she knew what he was up to, she had tried to stop him. But he knew how to hurt Lennie the most without killing him. And with one single shot he killed Lennie's pup and he started laughing. He started shooting again like the psychopath he was. George and Slim could only save one pup, Bear. Lennie cried two days straight, even in his sleep it looked like he was crying, those pups had become his life.

This was a turning point for Slim, he decided to jump in on the plan to buy the farm. With Slim's money they had enough to buy the farm, the equipment that was needed and three fluffy rabbits for Lennie. They moved five days after the incident, they had to work hard but they had done it, they had achieved their goal. They were living their dream.


End file.
